


E.N.D.

by Aphryl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, im crying, nalu + happy family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphryl/pseuds/Aphryl
Summary: E.N.D. theory before it was revealed in the canon plot. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

_  
"Natsu!! Please stop this! Please go back to Fairy Tail!”_

_“'I'm sorry, Luce. This is my destiny. If you can't kill me, then I'll have to kill Zeref and end this world."_

_"NO! Natsu! You are a Fairy Tail Wizard! We can do this with everyone!"_

_**"This is goodbye, Lucy."**  
_  
\-----

"NATSU!!" A blonde-haired girl jolted up from her bed. The moonlight glistened in her pale skin as she panted desperately for air, thinking about the nightmare— no, about what _actually_ happened.

_Natsu's gone_. Her best friend left them for good as he fell into the pit of darkness.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she remembered what reality is for her again. Why did he leave? Didn’t he promise that they’ll have more adventures together? She always cried and sobbed endlessly with the same nightmare that haunted her every single night.

She was filled with sorrow and regret, doing nothing as her most important person slowly left her—as he coldly turned his back to her and vanished among the shadows.

"I'm seriously weak and pathetic." She whispered upon herself, the words endlessly latching themselves upon her soul as if a curse slowly killing her internally.

_"Lucy..."_

She stopped bawling as she heard her name softly whispered on the cold, night air. It was a undoubtedly familiar to her ears. She immediately looked towards the source of the voice and saw a pair of dark eyes staring unto her soul.

_"Loke..."_ She softly muttered as she saw the similar orange-haired Spirit standing beside her. He was wearing his usual formal suit and blue glasses. Loke's expression was stern and it was as if he needed to tell her something utterly important.

"I finally found _him_."

With those four words, Lucy abruptly got out of bed and prepared herself, grabbing her keys and her whip and latching it on her belt before she set off towards Magnolia's forest where a certain somebody was also waiting for answers for his whereabouts.

\-----

"Happy!! I finally found Natsu!!" Lucy knocked wildly on the door of a lone hut in the middle of the forest. She did her best to yell with her loudest voice to wake up a snoring exceed.

"Lushee you're so noisyyy~" Happy lazily said as he slowly opened the door, revealing a ridiculously excited look on the blonde's face. He rubbed his drowsy eyes as he let Lucy enter comfortably on their house.

As she finally stepped inside the house, she excitedly shook the shoulders of the exceed, trying to wake up his sleepy soul for she needs to tell him such great news. After months of patience, they finally found his location. "Lushee you're scaring me already." The exceed said as he was shook out of his wits by his blonde best friend.

"NATSU!! Loke found Natsu!!" She repeated endlessly as if reciting a mantra towards him. When he finally understood what this ‘infiltration-in-the-middle-of-the-night’ thing is all about, it was as if his soul finally found its way to his frail body as he immediately flew out of Lucy's grasp and joyfully hugged her, returning back her enthusiasm and rejoicing for the great news she told him.

The two of them were crying their heart out the rest of the night, not because of their daily dosage of sorrow but because of joy. Finally, they could finally reunite with their best friend, the person who gave them a reason for living and being in Fairy Tail.

Finally, they’re going to see Natsu.

-0-0-0-0-

"So this is where that Charcoal head is hiding eh? I never knew he was _that_ flashy." Gray commented as they reached Natsu's hideout. They were led by Loke in the ancient city of Nero, a place said to be found only after a century and at the moment of a lunar eclipse. Lucy and Levy fed them information after days of research about the place Loke had told them. Of course, everybody was more than willing to help—in fact, _everybody_ actually joined in this conquest to bring their beloved nakama back.

A huge castle stood amongst the whole city. It was definitely barren and only ruins of war and chaos remained on the place. Rubbles and stones from huge marble houses were scattered around the whole area. Trees were unbelievably dry and a dark miasma surrounded the colossal palace.

"Lushee, is Loke really saying the truth? Natsu couldn't be... _there_ , right?" Happy said as his whole being trembled in fear. He couldn't believe that Natsu would be the kind of person to stay in these kinds of places. Natsu was more of the sunny-and-peaceful type of person, knowing that he greatly treasures their fishing place and their house.

"Happy, I trust Loke and I believe him." Lucy quietly replied to Happy. She simply looked towards him and gently picked him up, stroking his blue fur to calm him down. "We'll bring him back." Lucy smiled gently towards the exceed, easing and calming his shaking body.

"She's right, Happy. I'll make sure my fists would break through his thick skull once I see him." Erza menacingly said as she clenched her fists, an ominous aura coming out from her. The rest sweatdropped upon Erza's statement. Lucy smiled. Knowing Erza after all these years, she also yearns for his return. He gave her another reason to go through life and live for her nakamas.

“He was the one who told me that you don’t die for your friends because you live for them.” She looked towards the palace with a firm look of determination on her fierce eyes. She’s _definitely_ bring the idiot back. He gave her the reason to go through life after Tower of Heaven’s fight. It’s time to give him back the favor she owed to him.

Gray stood beside her, with the same intensity of resolve for Natsu’s return. He’ll _absolutely_ knock some sense to that flaming idiotic bastard for leaving Lucy—leaving the guild. He simply left without any notice and vanished as if Natsu Dragneel didn’t existed in the first place. “I’ll seriously beat this Flamehead until he begs for mercy and forgiveness from everybody.” He said, earning looks of approval from other members who mourned for his sudden disappearance.

Despite their usual rivalry and bickering, he was the one who told him that he should live on and value his life for the sake of his friends. It was that certain pink-haired idiot that stopped him from using Ice Shell. Without him, Gray Fullbuster would only exist as a mere history in Fairy Tail’s book of mages.

The whole guild stood behind Team Natsu, each holding a deep, strong resolve to bring back their rowdy and idiotic fire breather in the guild. "Okay brats! Let's get Natsu back!" Makarov shouted, earning a motivated yell from everybody. They finally began their conquest and headed towards the castle.

"I can see the castle gates!!" Happy shouted as he swiftly flew above them. Before they could even step inside the castle, flocks of monsters and beasts jumped out from the shadows and charged towards them. Most members fought and stayed to slay the beasts. Makarov ordered certain people to continue the mission and proceed inside the castle.

Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla moved onward.

\-----

"NATSU!!" Lucy and Happy shouted as they saw a familiar salmon-colored hair seating at a lone throne in the middle of a huge room. They searched the whole castle for what seemed like hours until they reached this peculiar, golden door with a huge symbol of fire etched glamorously on its middle. Upon entering the room, huge marble pillars stretched across the room and by its other end, it was where they found what they were looking for.

Natsu looked towards them, but instead of that cheerful and kind look he usually gave, it was now full of hatred and malice.

They stepped back as Natsu slowly stood up and made his way towards their group. Everybody was frozen, waiting for what he would do. He continued on walking and now, it was clear that he was on his way towards Lucy. As he finally reached her, his expression softened. Seeing this, hope bloomed inside Lucy. Natsu might just finally go back to them, to Fairy Tail.

But before he even reached his hand out to Lucy, his soft expression immediately turned into an evil, demonic smirk. He raised his index and middle finger and pointed it towards Lucy’s temple. Lucy screamed in agony as Natsu’s fingers touched her forehead. She clutched her head in pain and fell to the floor.

"Lucy!!" Erza, Gray, Wendy and Happy shouted as they ran towards Lucy who was on the floor, clutching her head while shouting 'Make it stop!' all over. Her eyes were closed tightly for she couldn’t even open them because of the pain.

"Oi Flame bastard! What did you do to Lucy?!" Gray said as he angrily launched himself towards Natsu. He simply smirked which pissed Gray more than ever. "You’re not Natsu! Give him back!!" He growled before hurling an attack. "Ice Make: Lance!" He shouted as ice lances hastily made their way towards Natsu. He evaded the attacks with a bored look on his face but an unexpected ice lance made its way towards him, hitting him and making him fly towards one pillar. Gray smirked as a smoke of dust enveloped Natsu.

"You're weak as ever, Ice Princess." A voice said in the midst of the smoke. Gray’s smirk faded and was replaced by a pissed off expression. As the smoke cleared, Natsu stood there with that blank expression, still unscathed. He was about to attack when a certain wrathful voice echoed near Gray.

"YOU!! How dare you hurt Lucy!" Erza shouted as she attacked Natsu too. “Requip: Heaven’s Wheel Armor! Dance, my swords—Blumenblatt!” Erza shouted as hundred swords made their way towards Natsu. She didn’t want to fight him but seeing him hurt Lucy was unforgivable. He needs to be punished.

"Natsu-san stop this! You're hurting Lucy-san!" Wendy pleaded towards Natsu who was dodging each of Erza’s swords and Gray’s Ice attacks as if he was playing, having that smirk plastered across his face. He simply gave Wendy a glance before looking back to elude an incoming attack made by Erza.

"Natsu wouldn't hurt Lushee!! YOU'RE NOT NATSU!!" Happy screamed towards Natsu as he stood beside Lucy, trying to calm her down. Still, Lucy’s cries reverberated in the room. Gray and Erza continued fighting. What happened to the strongest Fairy Tail team?

_‘Why are you guys fighting? Why are you hurting each other? Why does your actions speak of lies and deny what you really feel in your heart? Erza and Gray are crying inside… Why is this happening?’_ Lucy thought as she opened one eye and looked at her best friends charging against one another. The scene broke her heart into pieces. She didn’t want any of these to happen, to see her friends hurt each other.

"Nat...su.." Lucy managed to say before shouting in agony as a bolt of pain pierced her head again. She hated being weak and pathetic, seeing her friends fight for her—she was always protected.

Natsu laughed evilly. "Sooner or later, she's going to die and you can't do anything about it." Natsu darkly said before jumping to avoid Erza’s attack.

"NOT IF WE CAN BEAT YA TO IT!" Gray shouted as he and Erza attacked him simultaneously. Wendy was beside Lucy, trying to heal her and ease the pain for her. Happy was also beside her, crying and a broken expression on his face as he continuously said that 'Natsu's bad, he's not Natsu'.

Lucy knew she had to fight for her friends, for Natsu to come back to Fairy Tail. She had to fight Natsu to end this. So with her gathered strength, she held Happy's face and gently smiled towards him. _"I promise, I'll bring him back for you."_

Lucy weakly stood up. She swayed and wobbled in every step, her head felt as if it was slowly torn into two but she ignored it. She will be fighting Natsu now, not together but against him.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, halting the fight happening in the other side of the room. The marble walls and the floor had a lot of cracks and the pillars lay on the ground as a pile of rubbles and fragments of the once-glamorous room of this palace. Natsu simply looked at her and grinned evilly. "Well what do we have here? The weakest mage of the guild is here." He mocked, pissing off Erza and Gray more.

“Lucy is strong! You said so yourself! Why are you doing this, Natsu?!” Erza painfully shouted as she set forth another group of swords towards Natsu. Gray gritted his teeth and attacked again, flinging ice everywhere with his attacks.

Natsu stopped moving and raised his hand in front of him, creating three magic circles in front of Erza, Gray and Wendy. Gigantic demons appeared before them and started attacking them. Natsu plainly looked towards Lucy and smirked. "I guess I'll have to finish you off first, pesky Heartfilia."

Lucy fiercely looked towards Natsu. She knew how strong Natsu is and what are his capabilities. Her strength wasn’t even enough to hold him for an hour. But she’ll never give up on him because he never did on her. With one determined look, Lucy stood her ground in front of Natsu, who was just playfully looking towards her and an evil grin on his face.

"Give us back _our_ Natsu!" Lucy shouted before launching herself to Natsu who just shrugged and raised his finger towards her. She suddenly stopped moving then the next thing she knew, she was flying across the room and hit the wall, creating a crater on it with the strong impact.

Lucy coughed up blood but didn't care. She felt physically numb and all she could ever think of was Natsu, his grins and his gentle words that kept her living. She won't give up now, not ever. It was for Natsu, and this time, she would be the one to bring him back.

"Natsu doesn't hurt his nakamas! I’ll make you remember that!" She shouted before running towards him again. Natsu raised his hand again but this time, beams of dark light grazed on her shoulders and hit her stomach. She cringed in pain but held her voice back. She wouldn't give him the chance to be amused with her suffering.

"Is that all you can do?!" She mocked. She held Loke's key and summoned him. "I Open thee! Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Strobes of light gathered in front of Lucy, slowly forming a figure of golden light. As the light dissipated, Loke stood before her.

\-----

“Loke! Get Natsu out of this room! I have a plan!” Lucy shouted towards Loke before running off somewhere. Loke nodded and fixed his battle stance.

“This time, I’ll be fighting you for real, Natsu.” Loke sternly said as light slowly enveloped his hand. Natsu smirked. “I won’t be pleased if you didn’t anyways.” Natsu said before he disappeared in front of Loke. He reappeared behind Loke, earning curses from Loke. Before Natsu could even land a blow on Loke’s back, Loke crossed his arms and blocked his kick.

“You’ve got damn good instincts don’t ya?” Natsu said as he jumped back a few feet away from Loke.

“I’m the king of the jungle. What would you expect?” Loke boasted before he threw himself towards Natsu.

\-----  
 _  
“Master I have a plan.”_

_Lucy was inside Makarov’s office in the guild. She had told him about the information Loke got about Natsu’s whereabouts and were now planning for a good strategy to infiltrate Natsu’s hideout._

_“What is it my child?” Makarov hesitantly said. He feels something big was about to happen in Lucy’s plan and it isn’t something good. Lucy looked at him with a gentle, loving smile._

_“When we finally find Natsu and he plans on resisting, I’ll have to use that and seal the demon away from him. I read it in the book and it says that it is a spell that purifies all darkness from within—from a person’s core. By using that, I’m sure we’ll be bringing Natsu back in no time.” She explained towards him sternly._

_“But what about the caster of the spell? What does the book say? What would happen to its caster?” He asked, knowing that such kind of spells gave huge sacrifices. Magic isn’t something taken for granted. It takes equal sacrifices for its bestowed power. The greater the power, the bigger the sacrifice needed._

_“It doesn’t matter anymo—“_

_“If it risks the life of any of my children, I do not approve of it!” Makarov firmly said. He knew what would happen if Lucy decides to do the spell and the consequences weren’t really favorable. “My child, you know what Natsu said to Erza and Gray. You live for your friends so fight alongside them. You are not alone in this and you have your family by your side. Believe, my child. Believe.” Makarov warmly said towards Lucy. Lucy kept quiet and simply nodded._

_**“Yes Master, I’ll believe.”**  
_  
\-----

“I believe and I always will, Master. A Celestial Spirit Mage do not break their promises and I, Lucy Heartfilia, promised to bring Natsu back to Fairy Tail. _I believe in you Natsu, just hang in there for me.”_

Lucy ran off towards the cliff beside the castle. She had told her plan not only to Master but also to Loke. Loke was against it at first, but with desperate pleas, he finally agreed with a heavy heart. He didn’t wish any harm on his beloved master, but he would do anything she wishes.

_‘I believe in you, Lucy. Bring Natsu back!’_ Loke thought as he was able to punch Natsu in his stomach. He flew across the room, breaking through the huge window panes and onwards the castle’s secluded garden. Lucy stood in the cliff above, chanting a spell that would bring an end to this madness.

“Secret Celestial Divination: Stellar Purification!" Lucy shouted as all her keys floated in a circular motion around her. Golden light enveloped Lucy. She pointed towards Natsu who was slowly standing up on the ground, hundreds of meters beneath her. Raising her hand in front of her, the keys started glowing and swiftly flew down, implanted themselves around Natsu in a circular manner.

“Repent.” Lucy’s voice was heavenly and was reverberating across the whole land. A huge pillar of light befall upon Natsu. Slowly, golden chains suddenly started crawl towards him, binding him securely to the ground. "What are you doing?!?!" He shouted angrily as he wildly struggled for his freedom.

"Happy, now!" Lucy shouted. Happy swooped down and grabbed Lucy’s shirt. He flew up high, hundreds of meters above the air until the only thing she could see was a tiny sight of the castle from above. With Lucy's signal, he released her and she fell. Looking upon the exceed who was left suspended in the air, clueless about what she plans to do, she gratefully smiled and placed her hand in front of her.

"Happy, I thank you for everything. I' glad I met you guys." Lucy softly said as tears formed in her eyes. Hearing this, Happy just realized what she was about to do so he immediately flew downwards with all his might to get her but Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head and smiled. Happy stubbornly refused and flew down, trying to get her before she reached the ground where Natsu was.

_"I promised you Happy, I'll bring Natsu back for you."_ She softly whispered as she fell at a faster rate, nearing to the ground.

"LUCYYY!!" Happy cried and cried as he desperately tried to catch Lucy's hand but Lucy simply shifted her body, facing the raging Natsu trying to release himself from the chains binding him.

"NATSU!!" Lucy shouted before opening her eyes. She looked towards him with eyes full of resolve and determination before clashing towards him but before she could even hit him...

A huge sword struck her heart. 

"LUCYYY!!!!" Happy cried more and more as she saw Lucy continuously falling, blood trickling from her chest and trying to keep her consciousness intact.

Natsu made the attack. He laughed insanely as he saw Lucy’s weak body still falling towards him, her trembling hands slowly reaching out to him. His eyes widened upon the realization that she wasn’t giving up yet. “S-Stay away from m-me!” He shouted as he looked upwards, horrified. Her bloody body was getting closer and closer as each second passes by, yet a serene smile crept across her face.

As she was a feet away from him, she slowly reached out and touched his face and smiled warmly towards him. It was as if she touched something inside of him—a memory he almost forgot-- Fairy Tail, his nakamas, Lucy, Happy and everyone.

And then he looked towards her knowingly as if he just realized who's the dying person in front of him-- and the fact that HE was the one who did that to her.

_‘What have I done?’_

"L-Lucy..." He managed to squeak as regret and sorrow started to flood to him. He was finally back to his senses.

And now he was too late to save her. 

His face slowly contorted to sorrow as tears slowly made their way to his onyx eyes.

_"Nat..su.."_ Lucy slowly landed to him. Her weak arms were wrapped around him as her body slowly descended to him, putting him into one loving embrace he absolutely missed.

Natsu was frozen in his place and continued to weep like a child in Lucy's gentle arms. He didn't know why he did everything, why he forgot his reason for living, why he forgot Fairy Tail, why he forgot everything about her. He hurt her a lot of times yet her resolve to save him never wavered.

‘Why? Why does it feel that she has already forgiven me? Why is her embrace so warm and loving?’

"Nat..s..u" Lucy barely whispered to his ears. She was slipping out of consciousness and it was as if she was being sucked into a vortex of nothingness. She knew better than anybody else that in that void of nothingness, freedom wasn’t granted.

"C-Can you... call me L-Luce.. for.. one more... t-time?" She was panting hardly, her lungs were slowly giving up on her.

Natsu's tears were flowing, and so was his emotions. _"Luce."_ He said ever-so-gently yet strong and protectively like how he always called her. She smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Heh..I always.. l-loved how you.. c-call my n-name.." She softly chuckled before coughing out more blood. "Lucy!!!" Natsu trembled as he saw her condition. "Please stop talking.. P-please.." He said as he hugged her more tightly but keeping in mind her condition.

"Natsu..." Lucy softly whispered to his ears. "I.. l-love you.. D-Did you... know....th..a..t?" She gave him one final weak and sad smile before her grip on Natsu's neck loosened and her head comfortable rested on his shoulder. Her breathing and pulse stopped working.

Lucy's binding magic shattered, resulting to Natsu falling down on the ground with a lifeless Lucy cradled on his arms. He was in a state of shock. He can't believe that he killed Lucy, his very own hands made that spell that struck that sword that pierced it towards her heart. 

He killed the love of his life.

"L-Lucy... LUCYYYY!!!" His heart shattered upon the thought that he was responsible for her death. He let out shrilling screams of agony and regret and held Lucy dearly in his arms. He cried and cried, not even noticing the others guild members slowly crowding around them.

"LUCY!!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE!!!" He growled as he desperately looked towards her, searching for any proof that she's alive. Unfortunately, there was none. There was nothing he could do to save her. Not knowing what to do, Natsu simply kept on roaring Lucy's name, her body held firmly by him. His sanity slowly slipping as everything started to look dull and black.  
 _  
"Geez Natsu, you're seriously an idiot."_

_"No, I won't run. It's always more fun when we're together."_

_"Fairy Tail is our family. I’m glad I met you."_  
  
Bits of light started to come in his thoughts. His memories of Lucy guided him to an answer. 

_He knew exactly what to do._

"You said that everything's fun when we're together right?" Natsu looked towards her as he gently caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears from her peaceful face and smiled towards her. "Don't you think that applies to me too?" He slowly raised from his place and placed Lucy on the ground.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Makarov questioned as he saw Natsu's resolve reflected on his eyes. He felt that he was about to do something dangerous.

Natsu simply stood in front of Lucy before raising his right hand towards the air.

The next thing everybody knew, a gigantic magic circle appeared before them and then a white warm light enveloped them.

_"Live."_

They heard a familiar voice soothing them. The white light seemed to tend every injury and pain. It was so familiar like a serene melody from a lullaby ringing in a baby's ear. Tears sprung in their eyes upon the realization of the source of the voice.

Lucy. 

_"I’m sorry for hurting you, minna. But protect our family—protect Fairy Tail."_

Another familiar voice echoed through the white vortex. That strong yet kind voice reverberated in the white space. That person who vowed to protect his guild mates to the point that it almost cost the end of his very life.

Natsu.

The guild blindly searched for the source of the two voices. They sounded so peaceful it made them cry.

They were leaving and never coming back. 

"There!" Erza yelled as she pointed towards two familiar figures walking hand-in-hand. Their backs were turned on them and they didn't know where they were going since there was an endless white light around them.

"Come on everyone! Time to go!" Lucy happily skidded onward, together with Natsu chuckling in his partner's enthusiasm.

"Let's go back together, minna!" Natsu said as they both looked back towards their guild, who were currently crying their heart out in the scene they were seeing. They have this feeling that something important would be leaving them.

Seeing his best friend, Natsu called out to a certain exceed he really treasured the most in his heart—a certain blue exceed that forever held an important place in him. "Oi Happy! I'm sorry for making you worry." Natsu said as he saw his best friend crying his heart out in Lisanna's arms while trying to escape her grasp, fly towards them and tackle them like he always did.

"You're the best partner I'll ever have." Natsu ended, smiling with a childish grin like what he always did before he changed. Happy was desperately reaching out to them, wanting to go to their side and be with his best friends but Lisanna just understood that Happy needed to stay where he is. She knew what would happen and was also crying her heart out in Mirajane’s warm embrace.

"I'm glad I met all of you. I'm proud that I am a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy turned and looked towards her precious friends. Levy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and everybody else were weeping, trying to run towards her and give her a hug but their feet were frozen and held back.

"Well, I guess we have to go." She smiled peacefully towards them before looking towards Natsu. Natsu grins back towards her and both of them raised their right hand, pointing their index finger to the air— the Fairy Tail sign.

"Let's go Luce!" Natsu yelled happily before he dragged Lucy ahead. She simply waved her hand, bidding farewell to everybody like how she bid his father farewell in Acalypha. The next thing everybody knew, they were inside the guild. It was as if everything was a dream, _but it wasn’t._

It was the last time Fairy Tail was able to see the two of their most important members, happily smiling and laughing together like they usually did—a true bond of friendship bound by the red string of fate. On that particular day, the world witnessed a beautiful miracle shining brightly against the dark abysmal sky—golden streaks of light engulfed in blazing flames poured in the sky like rain.

Only Fairy Tail knew and believed that it wasn't just any simple meteor shower at that time. It was a message for them—one message that meant that they would surely be seeing each other again at the right time.


	2. Epilogue

Fairy Tail was never the same.

Yeah, sure, they would still be noisy sometimes but they would always stop once they remember how Natsu would join the fights and how Lucy would sigh in defeat and giggle in the duration of the brawl.

The loss of the two members took its toll in the guild. Makarov couldn’t do anything to cheer his children up for even he, himself, wasn’t lively at all too.

When they would try to be happy and party, they would always end up crying and reminiscing memories that they had with the two.

Levy never touched another book ever since because it was as if every book she read reminded her of Lucy, making her sob again and mouth ‘Lu-chan’ all over like a mantra, hoping that she would just miraculously appear in front of her, together with Natsu.

But amongst the guild, Team Natsu was scarred the most.

Wendy rarely smiled. She was always with Carla and they could rarely be seen inside the guild. Wendy decided to apply to Polyrusica as an apprentice healer. She blamed herself mostly for being weak-hearted and useless in the fight and vowed to become stronger to protect the others.

But the scars of the past never vanished. 

These were the scars she could never heal herself.

Erza always kept silent, sitting alone in one corner of the guild. She rarely talked and only did so when the guild was going overboard—which rarely happened since Natsu’s already gone.

She had always blamed herself for being such a useless friend, unable to save both of her most treasured friends. First, she wasn’t able to bring Natsu back and now, she let Lucy slip away too.

Gray wasn’t all better. He was always sitting at the end of the bar counter and always spacing out. Juvia would always try to cheer him up but he would just smile sadly towards her and stare back into space again.

Juvia hated how depressed her Gray-sama is, but she couldn’t blame him completely since she wasn’t feeling happy at all too.

But the greatest damage was dealt by a certain blue exceed of the team.

Happy was never _happy_ , nor was he near that emotion at all. He was always in their house mourning, and almost never left it. He would occasionally go to the guild and eat something but would immediately vanish after doing so.

Lisanna and Mira would always check on him before they would go back home, just to see if he was eating and doing… "fine".

The two white-haired mages would always sigh as they would check up on Happy. They always found him clutching on a particular picture as if his very life depended on it.

 _It was a picture of the three of them—a photo together with his dearest best friends_. Natsu was in the middle of the picture, grinning childishly while doing a peace sign. Happy flew on his right side, happily munching a fish in his mouth and Lucy was on Natsu’s left side, smiling happily while one hand rested on Natsu’s shoulder and her other hand balled in a fist, raised in the air.

“Lushee… You’re grinning weirdly again…” Happy silently said before his small voice cracked. He cries again as he hugged the picture so tight, causing it to form wrinkles and folds in the process.

“Poor Happy. He always cries himself to sleep while holding that picture.” Mira whispered sadly to Lisanna as they stared towards the weeping cat, alone in a dimly lit room.

“Yeah, and to think they were such a cute family…” Lisanna said, pitying Happy’s miserable condition. It broke her heart seeing him so devastated. Mira looked towards Lisanna with a confused expression.

“I thought you were his mother?” Mira asked. Lisanna simply looked at her and smiled warmly. “Mira-nee, we both know who the perfect mother for Happy is.” Lisanna’s knowingly said, earning a chuckle from her sister.

“You’re right about that… though I couldn’t really imagine them being family since it’ll be a disaster.” Mira said as she imagined Natsu, Lucy and Happy being family. “His parents would constantly bicker and he’ll definitely side on Natsu, joining the teasing-Lucy part for fun.” Mira added, causing the two of them to giggle as they imagined what disaster it would be.

But their smile didn’t last for long.

Mira sighed. “I wish they could finally go back, you know. The guild’s really holding up for five long years and I don’t think I could still tolerate another year of this gloominess.” Mira miserable said, Lisanna nodding in approval.

Everybody believe that they’ll be coming back, but of course, waiting for five long years made them question their hopes.

Will they really be coming back home?

\-----

It was another day in Fairy Tail—another day without Lucy and Natsu opening those guild doors with grandeur, Happy flying in circles above them with joy and enthusiasm.

Gray was on the bar, sitting in one of the stools, staring into space. Mira tried to talk to him for hundreds of times but he always had the same response all over again.

“That flamebrain better be on his way back.” Gray would usually say, smiling sadly towards Mira and going back to his own world, doing his newfound hobby—looking into space as if it was the most interesting that fascinated his miserable self.

Juvia would constantly pester him but he would briefly reply to her and do his hobby again. Despite her failing attempts, Juvia never left Gray’s side and decided to be the first one to welcome him back when he comes back to his senses.

Erza was nowhere to be found. She would always do missions alone and when she goes back, she would go back to her table and eat her cake alone while staring to the ground.

It was as if both her and Gray accumulated the same hobby of staring into things while getting lost into their thoughts.

As usual, Happy, Carla and Wendy never showed up in the guild.

Yep, it was another _typical_ day in Fairy Tail.

\-----

The busy streets of Magnolia buzzed boisterously into Happy’s ears. He glumly sat in the park under one gigantic tree, staring to the people passing by.

He was reminiscing memories, the ones when he and Natsu dug up a Sakura tree in the same park in order to show Lucy the Sakura tree she was really looking forward in seeing. She had gotten ill after a mission at Mt. Hakobe the day before the Sakura Viewing Festival and Natsu was all silent the while time of the celebration of the Sakura blooming.  
 _  
“Natsuuuu, what do we do now? I’m bored without Lushee…” Happy glumly said as the Sakura Viewing Festival was near its end. Natsu was still silent. It was as if he was actually thinking for the first time in history._

_And then an idea struck him._

_“I’ve got it!” Natsu suddenly jolted upwards, standing in his feet while having that ridiculously happy expression in his face as if he solved one of the hardest mysteries of the world._

_“What is it?” Happy curiously beamed towards his partner, excitement slowly building up in him. It was Natsu, and adventure plus havoc was always beside his name. It was his forte._

_“Let’s show Lucy the sakura!!” Natsu joyfully claimed, raising his fist in the air. Happy looked at him questioningly._

_“Natsu, Lushee’s sick. You saw her, right? Are you stupid?” Happy plainly said to Natsu as if he just said the most obvious thing in the world._

_“Oi that’s mean!!!” Natsu said as he shot a glare towards Happy. “But what I’m saying is a universal truth, it’s a fact, Natsu. ‘Natsu’ and ‘Idiot’ are both on the same page.” Happy teasingly said while covering his mouth with his paw, trying to suppress a laugh._

_Natsu scoffed towards Happy and just tried to ignore his partner’s comments. “We’re bringing the sakura to Luce!” Natsu said childishly. Happy finally getting what Natsu was talking about finally beamed up and flew, mouthing ‘Aye!’ before the set off towards a lone sakura tree on their left and dug it up before anybody could even see them doing the act.  
_  
“Natsu… Lushee… When are you coming back?” Happy sadly looked towards the sky, remembering that particular night when he saw them disappear right before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything to save them.

It was as if the sky lamented together with Fairy Tail. Golden rain fell on the earth, enveloping it with beauty and warmth. Happy knew it was Lucy and Natsu’s doing and he knew they’ll be coming back. He wouldn’t give up, now now, not ever. He just knew that somewhere in his heart, they’re _alive_.

It was almost sunset and tomorrow would be the sixth year they were waiting for Natsu and Lucy’s comeback. Six whole years of waiting and Happy would never ever get sick of it. It was what Lucy and Natsu would do if it happened to him.

Tears unconsciously started to flow in Happy’s eyes. He missed them so much. He missed Natsu’s crazy antics, Lucy’s loud yet kind voice, their adventures as Team Natsu—everything about them. He lived most of his life with Natsu and now, he’s missing every part of it.

He wanted them back.

He was suddenly interrupted with the rustling of the bushes near him. He looked around, seeing nobody in particular. It was almost night time and the twilight sky still had orange and purple streaks of light. Happy stood up, trying to sense what was making the bushes rustle. He cautiously went towards it, his walls up high.

Growing his wings, he flew up and swooshed down the bushes, only to find a rabbit wandering around the park. He sighed in relief. He never involved himself to any action in particular and now, every stress and tension was making their way back into his system again.

_And then an all-too-familiar chuckle was heard._

He immediately looked behind him, seeing two familiar figures greeting him with those warm, kind smiles he missed these past years. Those smiles that he always kept on dreaming about, the smiles he desperately wanted to see again.

A spiky-haired shadow stood behind him, grinning happily towards him. Another familiar shadow with a one-sided pony tail tied with familiar ribbons stood beside the spiky-haired figure. Their faces were both against the pastel orange-colored setting sunlight, but Happy didn’t really needed to see what they looked like in order for him to recognize the two.

He knew them all his life. He knew them _by heart_.

“N-Na..Natsu… L-Lushee…” Happy said, his bottom lip trembling. He had mixed emotions. He had always dreamt of what he would do whenever he see the two of them again and now, all his practice went to waste.

_He was so happy he was utterly speechless._

It was as if there was a huge lump in his throat that he couldn’t say anything else besides their names. His eyes were shaking madly and his whole body quivered. They finally arrived. He finally get to see them.

He believed in their return and now...

“NATSU!!!!! LUSHEE!!!” Happy yelled in that short distance. He remembered how powerless and weak he was when he saw them leaving, their backs turned to him and them waving goodbye as they held their hands together and ran off. It was as if his soul crumbled along in that loss. But now, they’re finally back.

Happy immediately flew straight into them, wobbling in his first attempt because of utter shock. He couldn’t remove it out of the system. He somehow felt weak and all. He was practically waiting for this moment for five whole years. He flew directly to them.

The two figures willingly opened their arms and welcomed him into a tight, warm embrace. Happy felt that he could cry for another whole year in utter happiness. He pounced straight ahead into Natsu and Lucy’s embrace, burying his face in between them. He didn’t want to let go. In fact, he would never let go. He was afraid.

Afraid that all of this was just a dream.

He cried and cried, his clutch in Lucy and Natsu’s clothes so tight. Happy was shaking but he stopped when he was gently held by Lucy’s hand. She stroked his back and calmly shushed him, trying to calm him down. Happy slowly turned his head upwards as he looked at them.

He saw them smiling. “We’re back!” Natsu said, grinning childishly towards Happy. Lucy giggled. “I promised you, right? I’ll bring him back.” Lucy said as she grinned towards Happy too. Tears started forming in his eyes again. It was the happiest day of the exceed eversince he was born in Earthland, and he knew that better than anybody else.

For the first time in years, he could finally say he’s happy. He was definitely glad that it was his very name.

“Let’s go back home, shall we?” Lucy asked as he held Natsu’s hand. Happy finally let go of them. He knew that they’ll never go and leave him again. Happy got his wings back and flew in the middle of the most important people in his life. They’ll be doing thousands of missions and laugh like the old times, _together._

“Aye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I just can't with the feels TT___TT I love Happy and he should be like his name suggests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I made back when I heard about lots of speculations regarding END. I wrote this without any idea about how Natsu is related to END so yeah, this as an AU and was my sort of take with how FT's gonna end /nalu/ style.


End file.
